Rain
by Invisible-chan
Summary: Just a another rainy day. Rated T for Silver's dirty mind.


The sky was dark and heavy with rain. Silver glared out into the gloomy park. People shuffled and hurried to get out of the rain to get home. He had nowhere to go, and thus, no reason to get out of the rain. He sat on a bench, watching people scurry around like bug Pokémon.

_Idiots_, he thought. _It doesn't matter how fast you try to get away. You're going to get wet. _He let himself get wet. It didn't really matter what happened to him, so why bother keeping dry?

"You're going to get wet you know." He wasn't surprised when he realized it was her. He was surprised that she was just as damp as he was.

"You're one to talk," he added flatly. Her blue pigtails drooped and usually baggy clothing clung to her. He noticed the slight curves that were normally hidden by her loose clothing.

Kris smiled innocently at him. Her eyes flashed. "I know!" She set herself down next to him. Excitedly, she rummaged through her bag. After a moment or two, she pulled out a clear, pop-up umbrella. "Here," she said offering it him.

He stared at her. "Here what?"

She frowned. "Here, you can borrow it."

"Don't you need it?" He was confused why she would give it to him when clearly she was just as wet.

Kris chuckled. "No way. I love getting wet." With that she dropped the umbrella onto his lap and ran. It took Silver a moment to realize what had happened as his face reddened at the girls accidental innuendo. He jumped up realizing that she had left her umbrella with him, not to mention the rest of her traveling bag when he saw that she was going cartwheels in the grass.

Few Pokémon in the park would actually enjoy being soaked in what was now extremely heavy rain, so Kris enjoyed her play rather uninterrupted. By this time, Silver had already opened up the umbrella to keep himself as dry as he could.

It was unbelievable how she was jumping into puddles like a child. She was just so annoyingly carefree. Was this really the calm, serious, rival he knew? _What an idiot_. Unconsciously, the ends of his mouth lifted into a small smile.

With one last twirl, Kris collapsed onto the grass. She breathed heavily as she looked up into the sky. "Does this mean you're done now?" asked the redhead that came into her view.

"Mmhm," she responded blissfully. "Come, lie on the grass with me." He scoffed. Silence settled between them for a few moments when she shot up again. "I know what we should do know." She jumped to her feet and ran off once again before he could question her use of "we".

He made his way slowly back to her. She was already halfway done setting up her collapsible bike by the time he reached her and stood, watching her finish.

"Hop on!" she called to him upon finishing. He gave her a look insinuating that she was crazy. The redhead sighed and gave in. He knew she wouldn't budge until he did.

After closing up the umbrella, he sat behind her on the bike. Both trainers waited for a moment. "You know, you've got to hold onto me if you don't want to fall off." He sighed again and tried to think of a way that he could hold on with the minimum amount of physical contact, but the moment he moved to put his arm around her, she took off. He had no choice, but to hang on.

The rain was still rather heavy and moving this quickly only allowed them to collect more water. Kris, in a hurry to reach wherever their destination was, rode on through the nation park entrance despite the fact that the park ranger virtually never allowed her to before. Kris yelled her apology as she continued on leaving a muddy trail behind her.

The pair biked through Route 36, past Lavender Town, and down Routes 31 and 30. All the while Silver had to put all of his concentration off of the tiny girl pressed against him. He was glad he was behind her, otherwise, she might have noticed how red his face was.

With his focus on a failed attempt to keep his mind of his rival, the redhead hadn't noticed that they had arrived at her house. The bike stopped and Silver looked up. The house before them shaded them from the rain.

"Hey Silver. um, you wanna let go now?" Silver jumped when he realized that he was still holding onto her. She just laughed at him. "Come on in. I can make us some hot chocolate. I just bought some fresh moomoo milk." Silver did not actually hear her, but moved toward the warmth emitted from the open door.

Silver had been here a few times before, ever since she declared them friends (honestly, though, it was totally nonconsensual; she never game him a say in the matter).

"I'll be right back. Hold on a sec." The blue haired girl ran up the stairs. After removing his shoes and placing them next to hers, Silver took the time to look around the house awkwardly. Knowing her mother, he didn't want to get water all over the house. Not too long after, the female trainer came back down with a few towels and extra clothes. "Go ahead and get dry in the bathroom. You can borrow my clothes. They'll probably fit you since they're so baggy on me."

Didn't guys normally lend their clothes to girls? Silver shook hi head at the irony, but went to the bathroom anyways. Kris started on the hot chocolate as he changed.

When Silver emerged, not only were there two steamy mugs of hot cocoa waiting by the couch, there was also a bag of marshmallows, and a small fire being tended to by a still rather soggy Kris.

"Where do you want these?" Silver held out his soaked clothing.

"I'll toss them into the dryer. Can you tend to the fire while I go change?" She headed to her room after he nodded.

It was only when she left him that he noticed it. The house was completely empty. _What is that idiot thinking‽ Two teenagers alone in a house together?_ His face was completely red once again, however not due to the warm fired before him. He was wondering whether he should either yell at her or just leave when something else hit him. When was her house ever empty? All the times he had been there, her mom, if not both parents, were there constantly. Where could they have been?

Kris came down the stairs with a large blanket. "It's big enough for the both of us!" she said grinning.

"Where are your parents?" Her grin flipped and her head fell. "Well?" Silver waited for a response.

"They're both gone. They went on a trip to Sinnoh for a few weeks and they won't be back. They thought I could handle it on my own since I'm so mature."

The girl curled up on the couch. She buried her face in her arms. "It's only been five days and I'm already..." What started off as barely audible became a mumbled, incoherent sound. Silver sat beside her.

"You could have told Gold to come over."

"That would have been stupid." She was right. If he had been in her position, he would have started a party.

"Can you stay over for a few days? At least twice a week before they get back?" Kris looked up, her azure eyes begging.

Silver eyes rolled and looked away in attempt to hide his next blush (what, his fourth, fifth today?).

"Thanks, Silver." Kris rested her head on his shoulder. He wanted to shove her off (not out of embarrassment, no because she was his rival), but let her stay because he could tell she needed it. He pulled the large blanket over the two of them. And with that, everything, even for just that moment, seemed perfect.

A/N - This started off as a drabble, but... yeah. Anyways, what am I doing not working on my only serial? Procrastinating of course! =3 Please feel free to go ahead and leave some comments and critiques.


End file.
